Older and Futher Away
by crimsonrose666
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year and his life is falling apart. Includes drinking,cutting,and drug use.Sirius and Dumbledore return. Plot based on the movie Thirteen.
1. Exsitence

Older and Further Away

Chapter 1:Exsistence

A black haired boy lay on his back starring at the ceiling.It was a warm summer's night and usually kids would be excited about being home for the summer but this boy wasn't.That was because this boy wasn't ordinary.He was a wizard and a famous one at that.This boy was Harry Potter.  
The last year had been Hell for him.It had been the year that he lost his guidance.Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by a trusted employee.None other then Serverus Snape.

Harry had always disliked this man but now he loathed him.Harry didn't just want to hurt Snape, he wanted to kill him.

The world seemed unfair to Harry.He had lost so much.His parents,Cedric,Sirius, and now Dumbledore.He was alone now.

He turned to stare at the window hissing at the pain in his side.He had only been "home" for a week and Uncle Vernon had already took to physical punishments.Since his uncle had found out that the headmaster was dead,he had discovered that he could do whatever he wanted to the poor boy.

Harry would be turning 17 soon and then he would be free from this place he was forced to call "home".

Harry starred ot the window desperatly trying not to fall asleep because of the horrible images that plagued his once peaceful sleep.

Sometimes Harry wished he wasn't a wizard.Sometimes he wished he could just be free from everyone.

The small teenager lay there thinking about the year to come.He had a long ways to go and Horcruxes to find.

He wondered why it was always him.He was starting to question the one thing no one should ever have to question.

His Exsistence.


	2. Bruises and Broken Bones

Older and Further Away Chapter 2:Bruises and Broken Bones

Harry lay awake in bed the next morning.He hadn't slept at all the previous night yet he never felt more rested.

"Get up now"his Aunt Petunia's voice shouted through his thin door

Harry scurried to get out of bed as his aunt banged on the door.He quickly opened it and followed his aunt to the kitchen.Everybody else was already awake and seated at the table waiting for their breakfast which Harry usually made.

"Well I see the ungrateful little brat is awake"Uncle Vernon said looking up from his paper "You will make what ever Dudley demands"

Harry quickly got out the frying pan and started making eggs,bacon,and sausage.

"How come you haven't gotten any letters from those freak friends of yours"his uncle asked

"I don't want any letters from them"Harry answered

His uncle laughed at that "Those friends have gotten tired of you just as we have you freak"

Harry didn't agree or disagree with this.He said nothing.

"I'm talking to you, you idiot boy"his uncle said getting up from his chair "You speak when you're spoken to" and with that his uncle grabbed him by his hair and threw him on top of the hot stove.

Harry hissed at the pain as the stove burnt his back.

His uncle laughed as Harry wiggled to get off the stove.

"You sure are some entertainment boy"Vernon said as Aunt Petunia prepared to take Dudley to a friends house

"I'm hungry"Dudley whined.Uncle Vernon immediatly turned on Harry

"see you good for nothing freak" his uncle shouted purple faced "you've made my boy starve to death"

His uncle made his way to the drawer taking out a knife "you'll pay for that"

Harry shrunk back against the wall as Aunt Petunia and Dudley left him to his cruel uncle.

His uncle walked forward weilding the knife as Harry shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain.He felt something slash through his shirt as he dared to look down.His stomach was now bleeding from a large cut his uncle had just made.

Uncle Vernon wasn't satisfied.He carefully dropped the knife to the floor as he once again grabbed Harry's hair.

"stop"Harry shouted as his uncle punched him in his delicate ribs.The pain was unbearable as Harry swore he felt at least 2 of his ribs break.

"You're gonna learn a lesson"His uncle said as he continued to beat his nephew

The pain finally caused Harry to faint and his uncle simply threw him in the cupboard under the stairs and left for work.

He left the teenager to bleed full of bruises and broken bones. 


	3. Temporary Release

Older and Further Away Chapter 3:Temporary Release

It wasn't long after Harry's uncle left that Harry began to awake.

"ow" he muttered as he tried to sit up with the painful bruises covering his body

He found himself wondering where and what the order and his sopposed friends were doing while he was hurting.His uncle's words came back to him.Maybe they had gotten tired of him.

The pain in his ribs made him cry out as he tried to stand.He needed healing but couldn't contact anyone due to the lock on Hedwig's cage.It was still another 2 weeks before he turned 17 and he knew that if he stayed here he would end up dead before then.

He tried despertly to get out of the locked cupboard but it was no use.He was too weak.

He sat down on the floor to wait.

He wondered what he had done wrong. Why was he so disgusting in his "family's" eyes.

The pain was starting to overwhelm him and he needed a realease.Something shiny in the corner caught his eye.It was a razor blade.

His disturbed thoughts outweighed his logical thoughts.He quickly crawled over to the razor blade and picked it up.He rolled up the sleeve of Dudley's oversized hand me downs and made a quick slice on the clean,pale flesh. Blood slowly began to well up from the cut and he watched the crimson color stain the pale skin.It was like nothing he had ever felt.He had finally found a pain he could control.A release from what others had done to him.It was a beautiful thing.

He carefully ripped the tattered bed sheet in the corner in half as he folded it and placed it over the bleeding wound.He waited patiently for the small cut to stop bleeding.

It wasn't too long before his sleepless night got the better of him and he fell asleep in the corner still holding the piece of bedsheet over his self inflicted cut. 


	4. Runaway

Older and Further Away Chapter 4:Runaway

Harry slept all that day.It was the first good sleep he had had in a long time despite the aching all through his body.

He awoke that night to find his uncle starring at him, a stupid grin on his face.His uncle had never given him this look before and it scared him.

"well looky here"his uncle said "the freak is suicidal"

Harry looked down to find that the razor blade was still in his hand along with the bloody bedsheet that was still over his cut.

He quickly tried to hide everything even though his uncle had already saw it.

"no you don't" his uncle said taking the razor blade from him "I will not have your kind blaming me for your death."

His uncle grinned as he held the razor blade up "you wanna bleed boy"his uncle asked "I'll make you bleed"

His uncle walked towards him as he curled into a ball in the corner.

"give me your arm boy"his uncle snapped.

Harry shook his head "no please" he muttered

His uncle ignored his pleas and grabbed his arm pulling up his sleeve

"nice handy work"his uncle said with a grin "but no one makes you hurt unless it's me"his uncle snapped "do you understand boy"

Harry nodded "I'm sorry" he whispered

"you will be"his uncle snapped as he brought the razor blade down on Harry's arm dragging it across the fragile skin.

Harry hissed at the pain his uncle's incision had brought.The cut was bleeding quickly.His uncle had cut much deeper then he had.

"stop" Harry muttered as his uncle made another cut on his arm, this one even deeper.

"Are we having fun yet boy"his uncle asked "I'm bored now" he hissed as he rubbed Harry's shoulder affectionatly causing Harry to shake with fear.

"you've had your excitement now it's my turn" Vernon whispered in his ear

His uncle grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt attempting to pull it over Harry's head

"what are you doing" Harry asked suprised

"shutup boy" he said as he shoved Harry to the floor pinning his arms at his side

"no"Harry shouted realizing what his uncle wanted "stop"he whispered trying to wiggle out of his uncle's grasp.

"you will enjoy this boy" he laughed "you like pain right" his uncle carefully reached down to unbutton Harry's pants

"no"Harry yelled tears now streaming down his face

"shutup"his uncle shouted letting go of Harry's arms to slap him across the face.Harry used the freedom of his arms to punch his uncle.

His uncle fell backward rubbing his mouth where his nephew had just punched him.

"you want it rough huh"he said as he pushed himself off the ground.Harry immediatly picked up the pipe that was in the corner.

"no"he shoted as he brought the pipe down on his uncle's head before Vernon even realized he had it.His uncle fell to the ground with a thud and Harry didn't bother checking for a pulse as he ran past his uncle's unconcious form and to his bedroom.He quickly packed his trunk and grabbed Hedwig before racing down the stairs and out the front door.

He couldn't stay there anymore.He had possibly just killed one of his only living relatives.He knew Dumbledore had told him to stay there but Dumbledore was dead and he could no longer follow a dead man's orders or Harry would become a dead man himself.

He quickly rushed out into the street dragging his trunk behind him.He wondered where he could possibly go.

He soon came to Magolia Crest and remembered that was the first place he had ever saw his godfather.How he wished Sirius was still alive.Sirius would know what to do.

Tears streamed down his face as he stood there, the bloodloss finally getting to him.He fainted right there in the middle of the street. 


	5. Death of the Family

Older and Further Away Chapter 5:Death of The Family

Harry awoke to strange suroundings.He looked to find none other then his ex professor standing over him, a worried expression on his face.

"Professor Lupin" Harry mumbled

"Harry" Lupin said hurridly "thank merlin you're okay" he said handing Harry his glasses.Harry nodded his thanks as he put them on

"what happened" the ex professor asked him.Harry shook his head "I don't remember"he lied quickly.Lupin narrowed his eyes at Harry before nodding.

"why did you leave your aunt and uncle's Harry" He asked standing up "you could've been killed"Harry shrugged his shoulders "I got into a fight with my uncle I couldn't stay there" Harry mumbled.

"well I'm just glad you're ok"Remus said "Are you hungry cuz I figure I better feed you before Molly sees how thin you are"Harry smiled as he nodded "she'd have a cow" Harry said

Lupin laughed as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. Harry looked around, taking in his surroundings for the first time since waking up

"uh professor" Harry said "where am I exactly" He asked

"oh you're at my cottage" Lupin yelled from the kitchen "I've lived here pretty much all my life" he said

Harry nodded before getting up from the couch.He walked into the kitchen to find Remus cooking at the stove

"soup ok" Lupin asked. Harry nodded "where's your bathroom" he asked "2nd door on the right"Lupin said as Harry quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly shut the door and locked it as he pulled up the sleeve of his shit. The cuts had stopped bleeding and his sleeve was now covered in blood "damn"Harry whispered as he made his way to the sink and began washing off the dried blood. He prayed that Remus hadn't noticed which he most likely hadn't due to the fact that the shirt was a dark black.Harry looked up at the mirror noticing how scary his reflection looked. He had huge bags under his eyes and his skin was stretched over the bones in his face from his lack of food the last few weeks.He looked horrible.

"Harry you ok" Remus asked knocking on the door "yeah" Harry said quickly drying off his arm and shirt sleeve."I'm fine" he said as he opened the door.

"foods done" Lupin said with a smile as he led Harry back to the kitchen.Harry sat down at the table as Lupin placed a bowl in front of him."well you eat and I soppose I should contact the order and tell them you're ok. They were so worried when the wards went off" He said getting up and heading to the living room.

Harry ate the soup quickly despite how hot it was. He hadn't eaten in a long time and he truly felt like he was starving.

"well the order is happy to know you're alive and well"Lupin said walking back into the kitchen "you'll be staying in the guest room so i sopose you should get ready for bed"

Harry's eyes widened "I'm staying here" he asked suprised. Lupin nodded "yep" he said "the wards were already here so no worries" he said smiling. Harry nodded as he got up from the table "Your trunk is already up there 4th door on your left"

The room was big and the bed was comfortable. Harry convinced himself that everything was ok now. He lay back on the bed and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, hoping the screams from his nightmares didn't wake Remus.

The next morning Harry awoke late. It was the 1st time he had ever really gotten to sleep in.

"good morning sleepy head"Lupin said with a smile as he waltzed into Harry's room "breakfast is on the table" He said

"You're in a good mood today" Harry muttered as he got up from the bed.Lupin nodded "the Weasly's are coming today and they're very anxious to see you"

"oh"Harry said uncaring. In truths he didn't want to see them because he knew they would ask questions and he had a diffucult time lying to his friends.

Harry made his way downstairs with Lupin following him. He gratefully ate the fulfilling breakfast that for once had been made for him and not by him.

"I'm gonna clean now" Remus said getting up from the table.Harry grinned at the mood Remus was in.

"I'm gonna go feed Hedwig" he said ''oh can you get the lock off.."he was interupted by Lupin "already did that last night her foods by her cage" he said as he dusted off the mantle. Harry laughed as the man sang the words that sounded strangly like "he's back, he's back" over and over again.He quickly made his way to his room shutting the door behind him.

"hey girl" Harry said smiling at the snowy owl "you hungry"he asked as he opened her cage and poured the food in her bowl. She hooted to show her thanks.

Harry lay back on his bed dreading the arrival of the Weasley's. He didn't want to see them at all. He especially didn't want to see Ginny after their relationship the previous year.

He heard a shout downstairs that pulled him from his thoughts. He jumped off his bed and quickly ran to the living room to find Minerva and Mad-Eye standing by the fireplace lookind distraught.

"They're all dead" Minerva whispered "the house in ruins just like the Potter's"

Harry's heart jumped into his throat. Who was dead?

"It was a sight" Mad-Eye said "Harry Potter's only relatives dead"

Harry's eyes widened and a whimper escaped his mouth.

"Harry" Remus said as the 3 turned around to face him.Harry's breathe caught in his throat and he fainted once again.

It was unbelievable. The Dursley's were dead! 


	6. Liars!

Older and Further Away Chapter 6:Liars!

All Harry could feel was a throbbing pain in his head as he sat up.Without warning the events of the day came rushing back to him.The Dursley's are dead!Harry wasn't sure if he should feel sad or relieved.

"are you ok" a voice asked him. He turned to find the Weasley's along with Hermione and the order against the far wall.  
Hermione had been the one that had spoken as she rushed forward to embrace Harry.

"What happened" He muttered rubbing his eyes. "you fainted when you heard us talking"Remus said

"they're dead" Harry asked "because of me"he whispered

"Harry it isn't because of you" Mr.Weasley said as he stepped forward, Ron following him

"Yes it is"He snapped "they wanted me" Remus shook his head "It's not your fault"Remus said trying to comfort Harry

"I shouldn't have left" He said shaking his head as he stared at his hands "If you stayed you would of died" Ron whispered, his face as red as his hair

"Then I should have died" Harry said "you don't mean that" Ginny said, her eyes glistening with tears.Harry found it amazing how she could be so beautiful on any occasion.

"you don't get it" Harry mumbled "this was my fault" He said "I wanted it" He quickly jumped up from the couch

"where are you going" Remus asked alarmed

"I can't be here"Harry said as he headed for the guest room."I'm a danger to everyone" Ron shook his head as he and Hermione walked towards Harry

"No"Harry snapped "stay away! I'll just get you killed"and with that he turned on his heal and ran to the guest room slamming the door and locking it.

Remus made to follow him but Mad-Eye grabbed his arm "He needs some time alone" Mad-Eye said.Remus nodded

"Well lets start the meeting then"Tonks said as she led them to the kitchen, tripping over a chair on the way there.

Harry sat alone in his room, tears streaming down his face. He was a murderer. He had killed his parents,Cedric,Sirius, Dumbledore, and now the Dursleys.He was soposed to protect them yet he let them die.

He needed to get rid of the pain that was once again overwhelming him.He quickly crawled to his trunk and digged to the bottom until he found what he was looking for. The knife Sirius had given him.

He flicked the blade open and was marveled at how the light reflected on the shiny metal.He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt rubbing the other scabs before bringing the blade down on his arm.He hissed as the sharp edge sliced through his skin. He made another cut and another until blood was rolling down his arm.

He sat there just watching himself bleed until he finally snapped out of the mezmorized trance. He once again crawled to the trunk and took an old shirt out.He carefully ripped the shirt in half and tied it around his bleeding arm and patiently waited for the bleeding to cease.

He wondered if the others had left yet. He decided that he would do his best to keep them all away from him because he didn't want them to get hurt. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the remaining people in his life.

After sitting there for what seemed like forever the bleeding finally stopped and Harry took the knife and bloodstaind shirt and put it back into his trunk. He kissed the cuts on his arm before pulling his sleeve down to cover them.He knew he could never let anyone see the cuts because they would just take this newly found release from him and then he would truly be alone.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door "Harry um we're leaving now and we wanted to say bye" Hermione whispered through the door. "ok bye" Ron said as Harry opened the door.

"I'm sorry"He whispered as Hermione and Ginny pulled him into a hug. "You have no reason to be sorry mate" Ron said stepping forward as the girls released Harry. Harry nodded "If you want mum said you could stay with us for the remainder of the summer" Ron said. "No I'm ok here besides I think it's best if I'm just alone for awhile so I can figure things out"He said as Ron nodded "Well mum's ready so come on Ginny" Ginny quickly gave Harry another hug before turning to follow her brother.Hermione smiled as she too turned to leave.

Harry stood in the hallway even after Ron and the girls had disappeared from sight. He loved his friends but he had to stop if he wanted them to stay alive.

"hey" Fred said as he made his way towards Harry with his twin George behind him "we had to get away cuz Ron and Mione are snogging again"George said

Harry's eyes widened "they're finally dating" Harry asked suprised "well took em a while"he said as Fred and George nodded

"how's the joke shop" Harry asked.The twins eyes lit up "great" the said at the same time "we've made tons of gallens"Fred said "we actually came to think our investor" George said with a grin.Harry nodded "A little humor never hurt anyone" He mumbled trying to sound happy "well tell Ron that" Fred said as George nodded "He's still mad about the sniveling snack boxes" Harry forced a laugh. "Fred, George! Arthur's ready he found the floo powder" Molly shouted "Well better be going Pleasure talking to you" Fred said "bye" the 2 said as they left.

He quickly went back to his room and closed the door, lying back on his bed. "I have to" he whispered to himself thinking of ways he could keep his friends away.

When he was sure everyone had left he got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He desperatly needed to talk to Remus.

He stopped just outside the door as he heard voices.

"we have to tell him" A familar voice said

"no" another voice said "this is all for the best"

"How could this be for the best he just lost everything that was ever familar to him"Remus's voice snapped

"this will just hurt him more trust me" the tired voice whispered

"no it'll make him happy he's missed him" Remus snapped "it made me happy didn't it" he asked

"I need to see my godson"the familar voice said.Harry's eyes widened as he realized who the man speaking was.

He immediatly threw open the door to find Remus,Sirius and Dumbledore grouped around the table

"Harry" Sirius said as he jumped up from the table.He bagan to walk towards Harry.

"What no you're both dead" Harry whispered taking a step back.Sirius shook his head "Yes but we're back"

"How long have you known" Harry asked turning towards Remus "only a few weeks"Remus answered

"Did you know Dumbledore faked his death" Harry asked "You lied to me" Harry immediatly turned to run

"No" Sirius yelled as he grabbed Harry's left wrist causing him to whimper "Harry let me explain"

Harry shook his head "what's to explain you took orders from him" He said referring to Dumbledore "You hurt me more then anyone ever has"Harry screamed "You know what your death did to me"Harry asked "a part of me died when both of you died and just because you're back doesn't mean that the pieces can put themselves back together"

"Harry we're trying to help you" Dumbledore said stepping forward

"no"Harry yelled "you're trying to kill me because knowing that you lied to me puts me off guard and makes me want to die"

"Harry"Sirius whispered "you don't mean that"

"You don't know me so you can't tell me what you think i want"Harry yelled breaking free of Sirius's grip and running for the guest room again

"Harry"Remus cried running to catch up with Harry.He grabbed Harry around the middle and forced him to the floor

"Get off of me" Harry cried struggling to get away

"we just want to make it right" Remus whispered as Harry broke free

"how can you make it right" Harry yelled "you're not even right you killer"at this Remus lost his composure and raised his hand bringing it down across Harry's face.

Harry clutched his cheek as he stumbled backwards "I'm sorry" Remus said horrified at what he had just done

"You're all the same" Harry snapped "You're just like them"Harry yelled running past the 3 and flinging open the front door "You're all liars"

The 3 rushed towards Harry as the door flew off the hinges knocking them all to the floor.

Standing there was at least 20 death eaters and Voldemort himself. 


	7. Tortured Soul

Older and Further Away Chapter 7:Tortured Soul

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter"Voldemort said stepping towards Harry "Once again you've fallen at my feet"

Harrry opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by Dumbledore "Tom can't say it's a pleasure"

Voldemort laughed "well the old crackpot fool isn't dead yet? good! I want the great Dumbledore to see his little wonder boy die"he said as he took another step towards Harry as Sirius and Remus immediatly stood in front of Harry, shielding him from the dark lord.

"well look Bella appartly all the dead are coming back"Voldemort said as Bellatrix pulled off her hood

"Hello dear cousin" she said smiling a toothy grin at Sirius "I will have fun torturing your little godson"the other death eaters laughed as Bella took a step forward to stand beside her master.

Sirius glared at her as Harry got to his feet "you'll stay away from him" Sirius snapped

"oh do you love him black"she asked in a baby voice "how sweet" she commented as she raised her wand and the other death eaters followed

"we'll be taking your hero now"Voldemort said as a blast of red light shot from all the death eaters wands knocking them all off their feet to unconsciousness.

"grab Potter before the order shows" Voldemort commanded as 3 death eaters rushed to pick the boy off the floor

"what about these 3"Malfoy asked referring to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore

"leave them"Voldemort said "They'll fall apart without Potter"and with that all the death eaters and Voldemort apparated leaving the order to discover the kidnapping of Harry Potter.

Harry awoke on a cold cement floor in a dark room. He was immediatly gripped by his arms and thrown against the wall as his ankles and wrists were bound by chains.

"well are you comfortable" Harry heard Bellatrix ask "Not really" Harry snapped "you think you'd be nicer to your guests"

"Shutup you smart ass" Bella shrieked "You think a person in your sitiution would have the common sense to keep their mouths shut"

"Well I'm not like most people" Harry snapped trying to break free of the chains

"I told you to shutup" Bella said "I'll have to teach you a lesson"she said laughing

"Crucio"she shouted and Harry immediatly felt unbearable pain on his already painful body. Screams were bouncing off the wall as Harry cried out causing Bellatrix to laugh even louder.

As soon as the pain started it had ended leaving Harry weak and sagging against his bindings

"wasn't that fun" Bella asked as she laughed seeing Harry in a weak state "Well I can't have all the fun" she said as Malfoy,Grabbe, Goyle and Snape walked in.

The room was filled with Harry's screams once agian as the 5 put him under the Cruciatus curse over and over.

Snape wiped his brow as he took the curse off Harry."I've always hated you Potter" Harry let out a weak laugh

"I've always known that Professor" Harry said

"look at you so pathetic" He snapped "Me pathetic you couldn't even kill Dumbledore" Harry whispered

Snape raised his wand and Harry prepared himself for the pain but it never came. Instead Snape turned and motioned to Bella as Harry heard a door open. He immediatly felt cold and sad and he knew what Snape had just let in.

Dementors!

He tried hard to stay awake but as he heard his mum screaming he fainted. 


	8. Worries and Blood

OIder and Further Away Chapter 8: Worries and Blood

The Order was in a panic as they had discovered that Harry Potter had been taken by Voldemort.They were all grouped around a table in Grimmauld Place.

"He could be anywhere" Molly cried into Auther's shoulder

"This is my fault" Sirius whispered as Dumbledore stood up trying to quiet the crying

"We must find Harry before it's too late" Dumbledore said "But professor how" Hermione asked her eyes red from crying "We will conduct a search and the Ministry has already printed posters and articles about this"

But what if he's already.."Lupin whispered afraid to finish his own sentence "no" Dumbledore said "He wouldn't kill him yet because he wants those close to Harry to hurt"

"What would they do to him" Ron asked his eyes full of unshed tears as he clutched Hermione close.Dumbledore turned to Ron the twinkle in his eye no longer there "I can't answer that Mr. Weasley"He said with his voice full of emotion.

Sirius immediatly got up from the table and ran from the room, no longer able to hold the tears in. Lupin too got up to follow his friend.

"Sirius stop" Remus cried as Sirius turned in the hallway to face the werewolf

"I put Harry there if I hadn't hurt him he wouldn't have been taken" Sirius whispered as he fell to the floor and sat against the wall as tears ran down his face.

"no" Lupin whispered kneeling beside Sirius "Harry's strong and he'll be ok" he said patting Sirius's shoulder

"This is my fault" Lupin said "I hit him"

Sirius laughed bitterly " You tell me not to blame myself then you go and do it" he said wiping his tears away as Lupin wiped his own away

"yeah" Lupin said as he helped Sirius to his feet "lets stop the blame game and go back downstairs" he said as he and Sirius headed back to the kitchen,both of their spirts lifted a little more.

Harry's head pounded as he heard his mother and father's voices over and over again. All of his worst memories were tearing him apart inside.

"stop" he pleaded as the memory of his uncle in the cupboard came back to him, his uncle's voice ringing in his head.

"Had enough Potter" Snape asked "Yes" Harry whispered "make them leave" He said as Snape turned to Bellatrix and motioned for her to get rid of the foul creatures.

"Now for something a little less clean" Snape said with a grin as a few more death eaters came in pushing a metal tray full of sharp metals and torture devices.Snape picked one up twirling it in his fingers.

"looks normal enough right Potter" he asked "a regular kitchen knife"he said as Harry stared at it

"wrong Potter" he said "this thing not only cuts but has been cursed to make you feel 5,000 vaults of electricity running through your veins"

"Let the fun begin" Snape said as he raised the knife and brought it down into Harry's stomach.

Harry immediatly felt blood running down his stomach.The shock was worse then a million cruciatus curses.

It wasn't long before he fainted once again from the torture. 


	9. New Addition

Older and Further Away Chapter 9: New Addition

Harry was in pain, more pain then he had ever felt in his life. The torture never ceased and it seemed the death eaters never got tired of hearing him scream. He didn't want to die! He silently prayed that someone, anyone would find him and deliver him from this Hell.

Remus sat in the chair watching the fire. Harry had been missing for 5 days and the anxiety that he wasn't coming back weighed heavily on the wizarding world's minds. Sirius was asleep on the couch in Grimmauld place. He had been convicted innocent just yesterday by the minister himself and rewarded 1,000 galleons for false imprisonment. Remus had been staying with Sirius since the Order meeting and trying his best to comfort him but Remus couldn't even comfort himself.

A knock on the door pulled Remus from his thoughts and Sirius from his uncomfortable sleep.

"I'll get it" Remus said in a hushed voice

"Hello Remus" Dumbledore said as Remus noticed the blonde boy standing beside him"May we come in"

Remus nodded slowly before stepping aside and allowing the 2 to enter

"I have a favor to ask of you both" Dumbledore said to Sirius and Remus

"What is he doing here" Sirius snapped glaring at the boy beside Dumbledore

"Believe me Black I have no pleasure in being here" The boy replied glaring back at Sirius

"Draco needs a place to stay because he is no longer safe with his parents and he can not stay at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said

"what happened to his father" Sirius growled

"my father doesn't want me because I don't follow the comands of his master" Draco snapped

"of coarse he can stay here" Remus said interupting the fight between the 2 "Can't he Sirius" Remus said in an agressive tone

"Yes" Sirius said forcing a smile on his face

"well that's settled" Dumbledore said "I really must hurry back to the school" He said

"oh Remus I have another favor to ask of you" Dumbledore saide turning around "If you would we would really be pleased to have you teach Defence Against The Dark Arts this year"

Remus eyes widened "Sir are you sure the parents would.." but Dumbledore interupted him

"The parents would be fine with it so please Remus"Dumbledore said

"O..ok" Remus said shaking slightly "but Snape usually made my potion"

"ah we have an excellent potions master now" Dumbledore said "I believe you remember Professor Slughorn"

Remus nodded "well I should really go now" Dumbledore said as he turned and left

Remus shut the door behind him and turned to see Sirius and Draco still glaring at each other

"Sirius grow up" Remus snapped as Draco smirked at Sirius

"Yea stop being so immature" Draco said still smirking

"I'm going to bed"Sirius snapped before turning and heading towards his bedroom leaving Remus and Draco alone

"Good ridance" Draco whispered under his breath as Lupin smiled at what his werewolf senses had just allowed him to hear

Draco turned to Remus "You hungry" Remus asked "No" Draco snapped "Where is your father" Remus asked

"I imagine he's torturing Potter" Draca said quietly "and your mother" Remus asked

"Dead. father caught her with Snape" Draco said "It wasn't pretty"

"oh" Remus replied

They set there in silence for the longest time before Remus finally showed draco where he would be sleeping.

"well goodnight then" Remus said as Draco layed back on his bed

"wait" Draco said "Thanks" he whispered

Remus smiled "You're welcome" he said as he shut the door

They now had a new addition in Grimmauld Place. 


	10. More Then You can Handle

Older and Further Away Chapter 10:More Then You Can Handle

Grimmauld place was unusually quiet the next morning as the 3 set akwardly around the breakfast table

"So Moony" Sirius said "Congrats on your teaching job"

Remus nodded "Thanks" Sirius grinned "You better not punish the Gryffindors in any way" Sirius said

"Well if he didn't punish them their egos would keep expanding causing their oversized heads to explode" Draco snapped

Sirius turned to Draco "You're the one with the oversized ego" He replied

"No actually I don't think very highly of myself" Draco said with a smile "I'm constantly reminded I'm no good"

The room was then drowned in silence once again as the 3 set staring at their food

Remus glared at Sirius "Apoligize" Remus mouthed to Sirius. Sirius shook his head as Remus gave a killer look.  
"ok" Sirius whispered taking a deep breath

"Moony's making me say sorry" Sirius said to Draco "So I'm sorry" He said quickly

"sorry for what" Draco asked giving Sirius his full attention

"Sorry for being a prat" Sirius said "Good" Draco said "Apology accepted"

"anyways are you returning to Hogwarts" Remus asked

"Yeah"Draco replied "If Potter can handle the hatred and torment of classmates so can I" he said

"Everyone likes Harry except you stupid Slytherins and he doesn't like you lot anyways" Sirius said

"yeah right fourth year everyone hated him till he almost kicked the bucket" Draco said "Nodody loves ya till you're close to dead" he whispered

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but was interupted by Draco "take you for example" Draco said "you were innocent all along and people only believed that after you were dead and gone or faking dead at least"

"I never hated Harry" Sirius said

"oh you were so caring when you faked your death and left him here to rot"Draco replied

"I didn't fake my death" Sirius snapped "The veil transported me to another realm and what would you know about Harry"

"More then you" Draco said "Even though I haven't exactly been fond of him I know that he always keeps everything inside and one of these days he's gonna crack and land himself in St.Mungo's"

"No he's a very open boy" Sirius said

Draco snorted "He's not even a boy anymore Sirius" Draco said "He's grown up and where were you when this was taking place" he asked

Sirius tried to respond but was silenced by Remus "Both of you shutup" Remus shouted "Harry's not here right now and it's not gone to help to argue about his well being"

"I'm going for a walk" Sirius said getting up from the table

"I'm going to my room" Draco whispered as he too got up from the table and hurried upstairs.

"where are you walking" Remus asked

"Outside" Sirius snapped as he stepped outside slamming the door behind him

"Now I'm alone" Remus said to himself as he started cleaning the house

Sirius walked aimlessly around the neighborhood trying to ignore everything Draco had just said. He knew Draco was right.He was a bad godfather but he vowed he was going to make up for it. He would find Harry. He would find him right now.

A noise behind Sirius pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hello"A voice said behind Sirius

He quickly turned around to find himself face to face with Serverus Snape

"Snape" Sirius said bitterly "Where's Harry"

"I don't know"Snape said "His screaming has caused me to have a little memory loss"he said sarcastically

"what the hell have you done to my godson" Sirius asked seizing the front on Snape's robes

"Do you really want to know" Snape asked "well I'll give a taste"he said raising his wand

"Crucio" Snape yelled. Sirius immediatly fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"why don't I take you to see Harry" Snape said lifting the curse "yes Bella will be thriled to see you"Snape said laughing.

He stepped over to Sirius and shoved a coin in his hand. It was a portkey and it was taking them both to Harry.

Sirius and Snape both lost their balance as soon as their feet hit the floor. Sirius smiled realizing what had just happened. Snape had taken him to Harry.

"get up Black" Snape shrieked as he roughly pulled Sirius from the ground.He led him to the middle of the dark room and threw him into a chair there. He quickly binded Sirius's arms and legs.

"well hello dear cousin" Bella said as the torches on the wall were lit and Sirius was able to take in his surroundings

"where's Harry" Sirius yelled

"oh do you miss baby Potter" Bellatrix asked in a childish tone

"Where is he Bella" Sirius asked, his eyes boring into hers

"Turn him around Snape" Bella whispered "show him his hero"she laughed as Snape turned Sirius's chair around.

The sight sickened Sirius. There bound to the wall was Harry. Bloody, beaten, and unconcious.

"what have you done to him" Sirius asked as tears threatened to spill from his eyes

"You're here for a private screening cousin" Bella said as she reached out a finger to stroke Sirius's cheek. Sirius flinched at her touch

"I'm not gonna hurt you" She whispered "I'm gonna hurt him" She said pointing to Harry.

"no" Sirius whispered "Bella please just let him go" Sirius pleaded

"gag him" Bella commanded Snape "His begging sickens me" she snapped

Snape quickly conjured a rag and tied it around Sirius's mouth.

Sirius watched as Bellatrix walked over to Harry and ran a finger down his nose.

"wakey, wakey Potter" She whispered "enervate" she said as Harry's eyes snapped open

"look who's joined us" Bella said with a grin as she steped aside and pointed to Sirius.

"Sirius" Harry whispered "why's he here" Harry croaked

"He's our guest of honor" Bella said "He gets to view the grand finalle"

"you're going up in flames baby" She said as she stepped back

"watch Sirius" She said as she raised her wand "Crucio" she shouted causing Harry to scream out in pain as tears poured from Sirius's eyes.He tried to cry out but the rag around his mouth refrained him from doing so.

Sirius was helpless as the death eaters continued to torture Harry.

Sirius's attention was drawn away from Harry as the door opened revealing Voldemort. 


	11. Nobody's Home

Older and Further Away Chaper 11: Nobody's Home

"Hey Draco" Lupin said as they set down for dinner "You haven't seen Sirius have you" he asked

"No" Draco snapped "why would I see him"

Lupin shrugged his shoulders as he sat down. He was worried.

"Remus" a voice called from the living room

Remus hurried to the living room to find Dumbledore stepping out of the fireplace

"Albus" Remus said suprised "what is it"

"It's Sirius" Dumbledore said. Remus's heart dropped in his chest.

"He got himself in trouble didn't he" Draco asked with a smirk

"yes" Dumbledore replied "He was seen fighting with Snape up the block by a few members of the order"

"Snape" Remus asked not suprised

"Yes"Dumbledore answered "he was taking by portkey to Voldemort's lair and the good news there is that there was a tracking spell on Sirius" Dumbledore said smiling

"That leads us to Harry" Remus said

Dumbledore nodded "We move out tonight" he said as Lupin nodded "Get prepared Remus" and with that Dumbledore turned and stepped back into the roaring flames yelling his destination.

Lupin turned to Draco with a smile "We've found him" he whispered

Draco shook his head "you think you have"he said "what if their already dead" he asked as he turned and made his way back upstairs leaving Remus to ponder Draco's question.

Sirius's eyes widened as Voldemort stepped into the room.

"master" all the death eaters said as they bent down before Voldemort

"Hello my servants" He said smiling "You may rise" he comanded as the death eaters got to their feet.

"Who do we have here" Voldemort asked as he stepped towards Sirius

"Potter's godfather" Snape said disgusted

"ah of coarse" Voldemort laughed " let him speak" he said as Bella rushed forward to untie Sirius's mouth

"Tell me" Voldemort whispered once Sirius's mouth was uncovered "How do you feel knowing that your godson is going to die" he asked with a smile

"he isn't" Sirius replied with a growl

"you seem pretty sure of that" Voldemort said

"I am" Sirius replied

"Well we'll see" Voldemort said with a grin

"Bring in the materials" Voldemort comanded as a big cross was carried in by his death eaters

"Watch and realize how wrong you were" Voldemort said as he once again gagged Sirius

He smiled pleased with himself as he walked over to Harry and unchained him from the wall.

"Wake up you idiot" Voldemort yelled as he gave a Harry a kick in the ribs causing Harry's eyes to snap open as he began to cough up blood.

"It's time Potter" Voldemort said "Time to die"

Voldemort picked Harry up and threw him in front of Sirius's chair.

"let me tell you how this is gone to work" he said

"Do believe in god Harry" Voldemort asked

"why" Harry said

"Because you are viewed as a god" Voldemort replied with a grin "The-boy-who-lived"

"well tonight you will die" he snapped "you will die the way a god would die"

"we will see how you handle it" Voldemort said as he motioned to his death eaters to get Harry.

Sirius watched horrified as the huge cross was set up in the middle of the room and Harry was nailed to it. The death eaters continued to torture him before wraping barbed wire around Harry's body.

Voldemort laughed as Harry screamed and cried from the pain

"you don't deserve the title of god" Voldemort said as he stepped forward "now you die" he said as he lit a match and threw it on the cement muttering an incantation under his breath.

The fire immediatly caught onto the cross as it began to burn Harry's flesh.

"yes it burns doesn't it" Voldemort asked "it's also burning you from the inside out" he said with a smile

"now we enjoy the show" Voldemort said as the death eaters hollered with joy and sirius fought hard to get loose.

"Hello Tom" A voice behind Sirius said. It was Dumbledore.

"Albus" Voldemort screamed outraged "come to save your hero" he asked

"something like that" Albus said as Remus rushed forward to untie Sirius

"well it's to late" Voldemort snapped "the fire can't be extinguished" he said with a smile

"have fun trying" and with that all the death eaters and Voldemort had disapparated.

"Remus" Sirius said thankfully getting up from the chair that Remus had untied him from

"oh my god" Mr. Weasely whispered as he took in Harry's condition

"how do we put the fire out" Mad-Eye asked as he failed miserably at putting the fire out with water

"Harry" Sirius whispered as tears poured from his eyes

"An incantation I taught Tom myself" Dumbledore said "I know the reverse"

Dumbledore immmediatly began muttering the reversal spell as the flames died out

Sirius and Remus both rushed forward only to be stopped by Dumbledore

"We first need to contact St.Mungo's" He said "Harry needs serious medical treatment"

Remus and Sirius nodded "I'll go" Remus said as he disapparted to St.Mungo's to find a healer.

"I have to get him down" Sirius said as he stepped forward

"no" Dumbledore yelled "you'll only injure him worse"

It wasn't long before Remus had apparated with 2 Healers

"how long has he been here" one asked as she rushed to Harry "Get him down Luctu" she commanded as the man waved his wand and Harry's body came lose from the cross.

"about two weeks" Remus answered

"the boys barely breathing" Luctu said "we have to get him out now"

The two healer quickly conjured a stretcher and floated Harry's unconscious form onto into

"Will he be ok" Sirius asked as the 2 healers got ready to disapparate

"we can't make any promises" Lucta said as the 2 disapparated leaving the order stuck in the lair with their fears of losing Harry. 


	12. Forgiveness

Older and Further Away Chapter 12: Forgiveness

The order had immediatly apparted to St. Mungo's as soon as the healers had taken Harry.

"Can I help you" the nurse asked

"Harry Potter" Sirius mumbled out of breath

"1st floor" she said "the ICU"

They all rushed to the ICU and waited in the waiting room, all giving silent prayers that Harry would be ok.

"Are you ok" Remus asked Sirus

"No" Sirius mumbled "I was right there I should have done something"

"You were tied to a chair" Remus said

"So" Sirius mumbled rubbing his temples

"Are you here for Harry Potter" A healer asked

"yes" Sirius said jumping to his feet

"He had a lot of internal bleeding but that is being fixed as we speak" she said "and he had a minor concussion and 2 broken ribs whick have been mended"

"He should be able to leave sometime next week"

"he's gone to be ok" Remus asked

"fine" she said with a smile

"thank you" Sirius said as the healer nodded

"We should go" Remus said "We'll see him tomorrow"

Sirius hesitated slightly but nodded

That night was very restless for the wizarding world.

Sirius and Remus were up at the crack of dawn the next morning and very anxious to see Harry.

"Can we go now" Sirius snapped at Remus

"Hold on Padfoot" Lupin said trying to fix his shirt

"You guys are so immature"Draco said from the bedroom door "He isn't going anywhere"

"So" Sirius snapped "He's been gone forever"

"He was gone a week and a half" Draco said with a smile

"Shutup" Sirius responed

Draco laughed as he turned to leave

"you're coming with us" Remus said

Draco froze in his tracks "No I'm not" Draco said horrified

"I'm the boss and I say you are" Remus said

"you tell him Moony" Sirius hollered

"why" Draco said

"because I don't want to leave you alone" Remus said

"why"he asked again

"enough with the questions come on" Remus said as Sirius grabbed Draco's arm and drug him to the fireplace

"Let's floo" Sirius said

"Make him let go of me" Draco begged Lupin

Lupin grinned as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder "St. Mungos" he yelled as the flames swept the 3 away

"Hello" Harry's healer said as she saw them "Here to see Harry"

Sirius nodded nervously

the healer smiled "He woke up about 15 minutes ago" she said "you can go on in"

Sirius carefully swung open the door to Harry's room.

Harry was sitting up in bed staring out the window

"Harry" Sirius whispered

Harry ignored him "I'm sorry" Sirius said

Harry turned his head towards Sirius "Sorry for what" Harry asked

"I'm not sure" he said "whatever you hate me for"

"why's he here" Harry asked looking at Draco

"He's staying with us" Remus said

"I wasn't asking you" Harry said bitterly to Remus as he turned back towards Sirius

"Why's he staying with you" Harry asked

"my father disowned me after i refused to become a death eater" Draco snapped

"what a tragedy" Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Draco glared at him

"So why are you all here" Harry asked

"We wanted to see you" Sirius whispered

"How do I know you're not lying about that" Harry asked "You lie about everything else"

"Harry" Remus started but Harry interupted him

"If I hadn't found out that day would you have told me at all" Harry asked

"Yes" Sirius said "I..we wanted to"

Harry nodded "that's always the excuse" he muttered

"Will you grow up already" Draco snapped "He's all you've got so you better get over it fast"

"I didn't need anyone before and I don't need anyone now" Harry whispered

"everybody needs somebody" Draco said "thats why I'm being civil to Sirius and Remus" he said "I don't like to admit that I need help but I do"

Draco quickly turned and left leaving Harry with Sirius and Remus to ponder what he had just said.

"I'm going to go find Draco" Remus said

"ok Moony" Sirius whispered

Sirius turned his attention back to Harry who was rubbing his wrist softly.

"Are you gone to talk to me" Sirius asked

"I guess I have to don't I" Harry said

Sirius smiled "I should have been there Harry" He whispered

"Been where" Harry asked

"With you" Sirius said "That's my job as your godfather"

"You're not obligated to be with me" Harry whispered

"No I don't have to be obligated" Sirius said "but I do want to be with you"

"why" Harry asked

"Because I love you" Sirius whispered

"Really" Harry asked uncertain what his ears had heard

"Yes" Sirius said "I have ever since the day you were born and I should have been around to tell you that everyday"

"It doesn't bug me that you weren't there" Harry said "I understand but it's just that you left when I was starting to get used to you always being around" He whispered "It was nice having someone who cared"

"I still care" Sirius said

"So you didn't get any injuries from your capture" Harry asked changing the subject

"Just a lot of emotional damage" Sirius said with a smile "does this mean you forgive me"he asked

"Maybe" Harry said "but don't think that makes everything all better cuz nothing ever gets better"

Sirius nodded "Yes it does"

Harry shook his head "you don't know what you're talking about"he said "wait did the ministry let you go" Harry asked realizing that he had been allowed in the hospital in his human form

"yes they did" Sirius said with a grin "and now I can ask you something I've always wanted to ask you"

"I will not marry you" Harry said with a grin

"Well you aren't you a little comedian" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair

"That's the question"Harry asked

"no"Sirius replied "Harry I'd like you to come and live with me"

"Well I don't know" Harry said with a small smile "being in a house with you 24/7 sounds scary"

Sirius glared playfully at him "That's a yes"

"Yes" Harry answered

Sirius's smile widened "Right on"he said

"Sirius" Harry said seriously "Grow up" he said laughing

Sirius stuck out his tongue "make me"

"excuse me" A nurse said from the door "Visiting hours are over and we have to change Harry's bandages"

Sirius nodded "I'll be back" Sirius said as he gave Harry a hug before leaving

Both of them were in the best moods ever.

"Harry's coming home today" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs the next morning. He was so excited when he had went to see Harry later that night and they had told him Harry could go home.

"Everything has to be perfect" Sirius said as he fixed the couch coushins

Lupin smiled seeing his friend this happy "well Padfoot I'm gonna go"Remus said "I'm meeting Tonks for dinner"

Sirius grinned "Someone's in love" Sirius said as Draco laughed

Remus's face became very red and he muttered something about a big dumb dog

"well bye Professor"Draco said as he sat down with his bowl of cereal

"Bye Draco" Lupin said as he left

"I have to go get Harry" Sirius said

"Have fun"Draco said with a full mouth

Sirius smiled as he took the cereal from Draco

"you're coming with me" He said as he dumped the cereal out

"I was eating" Draco said

"I'll get you something on the way back" Sirius said as he pulled Draco to his feet

Draco groaned as once again he was forced to go to St.Mungo's

It was a day well spent with Sirius taking the boys out to eat and then going to Diagon alley to get them both new quiditch supplies. The 3 really bonded that day. 


	13. Accidental Meeting

Older and Further Away Chapter 13: Accidental Meeting

"Good morning" Sirius said as Harry sat down at the breakfast table.

Harry gave a small, sleepy smile.

"Hey Sirius" Draco said as he sat by Harry

"Where's Lupin"He asked as Sirius grinned

"He's currently living with Tonks"Sirius said

"So he's not living here" Draco said disappointed "Who's gonna break up our arguments"He asked

"I sopose Harry has inherited the job" Sirius said happily

"What job" Harry asked not listening to their conversation

"The job of breaking up our arguements"Draco sanapped as Sirius put a plate of food in front of each of them

"Did you cook this" Draco asked wrinkling his nose in fake disgust

"Yes" Sirius snapped "Eat it" Draco shook his head

"I'm too young to die" He whispered with a smile as Sirius glared at him

"Something wrong Harry" Sirius asked as he noticed the boy's silence

"No just tired" Harry mumbled as Draco gave in and started shoving food into his mouth

"Ha" Sirius said "I win" Draco nodded as he continued to eat

"I'm not hungry" Harry whispered as he pushed his food away

"You sick" Sirius asked as he got up and felt Harry's forehead

"I'm fine" Harry said pushing Sirius's hand away "Just don't have much of an appetite" He said as he leaned back in his chair

"It's good" Draco said with a full mouth

"Ok then" Sirius said "Hopefully you'll be hungry by dinner cuz the Weasley's are coming over"

Harry nodded "I'm going back to bed" he said as he got up from his chair and made his way upsatirs leaving Sirius and Draco both worried about him.

Harry quietly shut his bedroom door and locked it. He couldn't explain where his feelings of sadness were coming from but he knew what he needed.

He quickly ran to his trunk and once again took out the knife Sirius had given him.

He stared at the stained blade as he lowered onto his left forearm digging it into the skin.

He hissed at the pain the cut had brough but smiled as he saw the blood run down his arm.

He knew that this little habit made him demented but he didn't care. He needed this.

He waited until the bleeding had stopped and then he put the knife back in it's place feeling a lot better.

He took out his notebook and started to write his poetry, another habit he had got addicted to.

He stayed in his room the whole day until Sirius came to get him for dinner.

"Harry" Sirius said knocking softly on the door "Time to eat" he said quietly as Harry quickly changed his clothes and opened the door.

"Good" Harry said cheerfully " I'm starving"

Sirius raised his eyebrows "Have you slept all day" Sirius asked

"No" Harry said "Just starting my summer homework"

Sirius grinned "How much have you got done" He asked

"None" Harry said with a shrug "I got confused" he said defensively as Sirius laughed

"Let's eat" Sirius said as he led Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen where the Weasley's were already grouped around the table.

"Harry" Ginny yelled as she jumped up from the table and hugged Harry tightly as Hermione followed

"Thank god you're ok" Hermione whispered as ahe and Ginny let him go

"Ok mate" Ron asked as Harry nodded

"Harry dear" Molly said through her tears as she pushed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione out of the way and pulled Harry into a huge bear hug

"Mrs.Weasley" Harry said trying to get loose " Air becoming issue... can't breath" he said as Molly let him go

"oh dear the family's missed you so much" she said wiping her tears away.

Harry nodded" Thanks Mrs.Weasley uh... I've missed you too" he said as he sat down by Draco who tries to withhold a giggle

"It's hot in here Sirius" Mr.Wesley growled "Mind if I open a window" he asked as Sirius nodded and continued to fill the plates up with food.

"Oh let me help you"Molly said as she rushed to Sirius's side

"Aren't you hot in long sleeves" Arthur asked as he sat back down

"No" Harry said quickly "I'm actually kind of cold" he said not meeting the other's eyes

"You sure" Sirius asked as he sat a plate in front of Harry.

Harry nodded as he picked up his fork.

"Want some help mum" George asked

"No" Molly yelled "Just stay where you are" she growled as Arthur laughed

"This morning the boys snuck a canary creme into Molly's eggs" he said laughing "she's still a little mad"

Fred and George grinned mischeivesly

"A little mad" Molly yelled putting a plate in front of her husband "I'm a lot mad" she snapped as she sat down

"We said we were sorry" Fred and George said as they grinned behind their hands.

Dinner was great although Harry didn't eat much but no one took notice which he was thankful for. The Weasley's stayed until nightfall just talking and joking while the kids and Sirius pllayed Quidditch in the backyard.

Soon everyone had went home and Sirius, Draco and Harry were the only ones that remained in Grimmauld Place.

Harry sat in the chair by the fire writting in his notebook.

"Hey" Sirius said flooping down on the floor next to Harry's chair "Whatcha writing" he asked

"Just stuff" Harry said shrugging

"what kind of stuff" Sirius asked

Harry sighed "words" Harry said

Sirius rolled his eyes"What do the words say "he asked annoyed

"It's mostly just poems" Harry replied

"I didn't know you wrote poetry" Sirius said suprised "Your dad used to write poems for Lily all the time"

"Really" Harry asked suddnely not so ashamed of his poetry anymore.

"Yea"Sirius said with a grin "why don't you read me something" he said

Harry hesitated but nodded as he began to search through his notebook

"This one's good" Harry whispered "He's dying but they refuse to tell him the truth..." but Harry was interupted when the door opened

"Sirius I'm here to see Draco" a woman said

"oh hi Lindsay and Amanda" Sirius said getting to his feet "Dray's upstairs" she nodded staring at Harry

"This is my godson" Sirius said standing next to Harry

"Oh hi" she said shaking Harry's hand "I'm Draco's godmother"

Harry nodded" I'm Harry" he said

"Nice to meet you" she said "Come on Lindsay let's go see Dray,Dray"she said

"Dray,Dray" the little girl yelled

"Calm down Amanda" Lindsay said grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her upstairs.

Sirius turned back to Harry "you may continue" he said

"No it's ok" Harry said

"Come on" Sirius said playfully "I really want to hear your poem" he said "Start over please" Sirius begged as he once again set down in the floor by Harry's chair.

"He's dying but they refuse to tell him the truth He knows something's wrong They said it's to protect him That's their excuse The pain becomes overwhelming and he finally lets out a cry He stops breathing Still denying to himself that his loved ones would lie" He finished as he looked up at Sirius.

"Wow that's really heavy" Sirius whispered "It scares me a little bit... but it was beautiful" he said quickly as Harry shut his notebook and Lindsay and Amanda came down the stairs followed by Draco

"Sirius we should go" Lindsay said "We have a meeting at Dumbledore's"

Sirius jumped to his feet "oh yes that we do"he said

"Draco, Harry you guys wouldn't mind watching Amanda would you" Lindsay asked

"No"Draco said

"YAY!" Amanda yelled "I get to stay with Dray,Dray"she said as she jumped into Draco's arms

"I've gotta go" Sirius said as he grabbed his coat

"uh..Bye " Harry said as Amanda pulled on his shirt sleeve

"Come play with me and Dray,Dray"She said as Harry nodded

"Love ya boys" Sirius said as he rushed out the door

"Come on Amanda" Draco said as he grabbed her hand

"I'm going out"Harry said pulling on his coat

"where" Draco asked

"The park" Harry replied as he slammed the door.

Harry quickly walked to the park having a hard time seeing where he was going due to the darkness. The streetposts were his only source of light..

He was so upset and had all these different emotions yet he felt numb at the same time. He was so lost in thought he didn't see the girl in front of him as he ran into her.

"Sorry" he said as he helped her to her feet

"It's fine" she replied as Harry took in her appearance.

She was tall and skinny with long dark hazel colored hair and beautiful chocalate brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight bluejeans with a studded belt and a lace-up tanktop that showed her belly button ring.

"I'm Evie" she said as she held out her hand

"I'm Harry" he replied as he shook her outstretched hand

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before but I do recognize you" Evie said

"Yeah I just moved in with my godfather" Harry said

"You're Harry Potter right" Evie asked

"Yeah how did you..."

Evie smiled" I'm a witch" she said "In fact I'm gonna be attending hogwarts this year along with some of my friends" she said

"why haven't you always went to Hogwarts" Harry asked

"I've attended Caplitan in America but it was recently destroyed so Hogwarts is now my school" She said smiling

"Well I've gotta go" she said quickly "but we should talk again sometime.I'll give you my number and we can go shopping on Melrose before school starts"

she quickly got out a pen and wrote her number on the inside of his hand. She smiled as she turned and left.

Harry forgot where he was going so he just went back to Grimmauld Place.

He had gotten yelled at when he had returned.

Sirius had claimed he had been so worried about him.Harry had pretended to listen.

He now lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his hot newfound friend. 


	14. Becoming Bad

Older and Further Away Chapter 14:Becoming Bad

Harry woke up the next morning in the best mood he had ever been in.He had a gut feeling that Evie was special.  
Wenever he was around her his head felt like it was on fire and his heart beat fast in his chest.

"Beautiful morning"Harry said smiling as he walked past Sirius and Draco

"Hey we need to talk about last night" Sirius said in a grave tone

"what about last night" Harry asked pouring himself some coffee

"Everything" Sirius said "your poem, the fact that you were out after dark"

Harry rolled his eyes "the poem is a bunch of words that mean nothing and you left, I was bored so I took a walk"Harry said defensively

"Anything could have happened to you"Sirius said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and spun him around

"But nothing did" Harry said staring into Sirius's eyes "no big deal" he said with a grin as he sat down at the table

"And what about his constant mood swings" Draco asked

"When did this become any of his business" Harry snapped

"we're just worried" Sirius whispered

"Well stop" Harry said "It's annoying"

Sirius let out a sigh "see one minute you're happy and the next you're mad, It's confusing"Sirius said

"well living with you of course my mood's gonna change" Harry yelled "you just don't get it" he said as he got up from the table and made his way upstairs.

Draco and Sirius sat in silence both worried about who Harry had become.

Harry lay on his bed staring at his hand.He carefully went to his trunk and took out the cell phone he had took from Dudley when Dudley had gotten a new one.He quickly dialed Evie's number and waited for her to answer.But no one ever answered as the phone continued to ring and ring.He finally gave up and threw the phone in the corner as he paced back and forth.He was tired of everything. He wanted out.

He quickly took some muggle money out of his trunk and flung open his bedroom window. He quietly crawled down the side of the house. He was gone to go find Evie.

He walked to the muggle bus station and payed the bus driver to take him to Melrose Avenue.Melrose was a huge place with many different muggle stores and people.

Harry looked around,searching for any sign of Evie.He finally spoted her in a store called "Hell's Closet". He grinned as he made his way into the door.

"Hey" Harry said walking up to Evie and her two friends "I tried calling you but I was coming here anyways so..."

Evie nodded "Cool" she said as her 2 friends giggled "this is Ashley and Tracy" she said pointing to the 2 girls beside her "And this is Harry" she said to the 2 girls as Harry nodded.

Evie, Tracy, and Ashley walked away as Harry followed.

"shit" Harry said as he looked at the expensive stuff on the shelves "I don't have very much money" the girls giggled and rolled their eyes.

"what" he asked as Evie picked up a pair of underwear and stuffed it into her purse

"we get a five finger discount "she said as she walked on like nothing had happened

He followed but hesitated "um guys I'm gonna go get a drink of water" he said as he quickly turned and walked out of the store

"Loser "Ashley muttered under her breathe as Evie smirked

Harry sat outside on a bench across from the store. He desperatly wanted to hang out with Evie but he had basically been a good kid all of his life.This was driving him crazy.

He saw Evie and the girls looking at clothes outside the store as a woman sat down beside him, yelling into her cell phone.She sat down her purse beside her as she continued to yell into her cell phone.

"you should have the number, this is unacceptable" she screamed as she searched through her pockets.

Harry noticed that her billfold was hanging out of her purse as he reached over and carefully pulled it from her purse and stuffed it into his pocket.He quickly got up and ran across the street to Evie.

"Hey guys" He said excited as the girls played with their stolen goods

"Look at this lighter" Evie said as she flicked the top and the flames changed colors

"Oh this is so soft" Ashley said rubbing the fuzzy ring against Harry's face

"This braclet is so shiny" Tracy said as she slipped it onto her wrist and admired it

"guys" Harry yelled "I just stole this"he said as he held up the billfold

"No fucking way" Ashley said "What's in it"she asked as Harry opened it

"I don't know I haven't looked" Harry grinned as he pulled out a wad of bills

"oh my god" Evie said "I don't think I've ever seen this much money in my life"she said suprised

"holy shit you guys" Harry said "Let's go spend it"he said

"HELL YEAH!"the 3 girls yelled as they went back into "Hell's Closet" and brought everything in sight.

"Hey Sirius" Harry said cheerfully as he walked into Grimmauld place

"Hey" Sirius replied as he stood at the stove cooking

Harry had to laugh at the apron Sirius was wearing that said "Kiss The Hott Chef". Sirius smirked as Harry laughed at his atire.

"Shutup or I won't feed you" Sirius snapped as Harry grabbed an olive off the plate that was in the middle of the table.

"Sirius" Harry said "Why are their four places tonight" he asked noticing the extra plate

"He just got back from a mission for Dumbledore" Sirius whispered "He's only coming for dinner"he said

Harry rolled his eyes "Right well I'm suddenly not hungry" Harry grumbled as he turned away from Sirius

"Harry" Sirius said as the doorbell rang and he rushed to answer it

"Hey" Lupin said smiling "Have you been cooking" he asked in disgust

"Yes" Sirius said pulling off his apron "come in" he said as he stepped aside and allowed Remus to walk into the room.

Harry quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to talk to either of his father's old friends right now.He sat in his room writing his poetry until Sirius came to get him for dinner. He sat at the table trying to ignore Remus,Sirius and Draco as they talked happily.He was glad when dinner was over and Remus had left.He quickly went back to his room and took out his knife.  
He needed relief right now.

"Harry" Sirius said knocking on his door "there's someone downstairs that I want you to meet"he said as Harry opened the door

"It's late" Harry snapped "I'm tired"he said as he turned to go back into his room

Sirius grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around "What is wrong with you "Sirius asked "Moony left feeling depressed because of you"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled from Sirius's grip "If this is about him you can forget it "Harry yelled as a little girl ran up the stairs and jumped on Harry.

"Are you Harry" she asked as her mother ran up behind her

"Kayla I told you to stay downstairs with me" The woman scolded the little girl before lifting her into her arms

"Harry" Sirius said "this is your godmother Shandra and her daughter Kayla"

Harry's eyes widened "Godmother" he asked "what" he said shaking his head

"she was your mother's best friend"Sirius whispered as tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes

"where in the hell has she been" Harry asked angerily

"I've been in London" Shandra said as she put the little girl down and stepped forward to give Harry a hug.He pulled away from her as if her touch would burn him.

"I haven't known you my entire life" Harry yelled "you can't just expect a relationship" he said as he quickly turned and made to go in his room again

"Harry "Sirius said as he once again grabbed Harry's arm

"Get the hell off of me" Harry yelled "I was left in a place where I was hated for 16 years of my life and all that time I had a godmother that could have taken me"Harry shouted as he ran into his room,slammed the door and locked it.He then lay down on his bed and cried himslef to sleep.

The next day Harry awoke wanting desperatly to see Evie.He couldn't explain it but Evie made everything go away.She didn't need a wand to be magical.

He quickly got out of bed and pulled on some clothes as he ran downstairs and headed to the front door.

"Harry" Sirius said from the armchair as Harry spun around "we need to talk" he whispered as he stood up.His eyes were bloodshot and his breathe smelled like firewhiskey

"what's there to talk about" Harry asked "why was she even here"

"she wanted to see you" Sirius whispered "everybody's worried about you" he said as he pulled Harry into a hug

"the way you've been acting scares us" Sirius said as Harry struggled to get out of the hug

"so now I scare you" Harry yelled as he pushed Sirius away

"No" Sirius said "but you are not acting ok and you have a lot of people who love you"

Harry shook his head "If you love me so much then you'll except the fact that I've changed"Harry whispered as Sirius hugged him again

"please give Shandra and Remus a second chance" Sirius said as tears ran down his face "they miss you"

Harry pulled back from the hug and decided he would have to go along with Sirius if he wanted to get out of the house.He talked to Sirius for awhile then quickly left after calling Evie and telling Sirius to pick him up from Tracy's.At the moment he hated everyone but those girls. 


	15. Highs! and Goodbyes

Older and Further Away Chapter 15: Highs! and Goodbyes

Harry stood outside Tracy's house with Evie as he waited for Sirius to pick him up. Tracy had gone out with her boyfriend,David and Tracy's mum didn't seem to like Evie and Harry there without Tracy, in fact her mother didn't seem to like the 2 at all.

"Hey" Sirius said as he pulled into Tracy's driveway and got out of the car

"Hey" Harry said with an innocent smile "This is my godfather Sirius" he said to Evie "And this is Evie" he said to Sirius

"No way" Evie said "He's way to hot to be a godfather" she said grinning

"ok what do you guys want" Sirius asked

Harry gave Sirius a pleading look "Can you take us to Melrose"he asked

"Sure let's go "Sirius said suprising Harry as the 3 climbed into the car Remus had gotten Sirius from the Ministry.

The ride was silent except for Sirius who kept talking even though no one was listening.After Evie and Harry both had headaches they finally arrived at "Hell's Closet"

"what do they sell here anyways" Sirius asked as he went to get out of the car

"No" Harry said quickly "It's ok Sirius.You can just drop us off and then go run an errand or something"he said giving Sirius as strict look

"ok" Sirius said slowly "I guess that'll be alright. Maybe for an hour" Harry nodded "But I have to talk to Evie's mum first" Sirius said

"Brooke's just my guardian" Evie snapped as she took out a piece of paper and wrote Brooke's number on it as Harry handed his cell phone to Sirius.

Evie quickly got out of the car as Harry followed.

"wait" Sirius said "I haven't talked to Brooke yet" he said as Harry groaned

"Sirius I'm actually having a good day and I will kill you if you ruin it"Harry said

"Ok"Sirius whispered as Harry got out of the car and followed Evie into the store

Evie was trying on Pair of pants while Harry was looking at arm warmers

"Evie" Siirus said as he made his way to the dressing room "Brooke said you're not allowed on Melrose without adult supervision"he said as he turned over a shirt that said "Suicide Rocks!" on the front.

Evie opened the door a crack. "Well you're here aren't Siri"she said

"Yep I am" Sirius said witha grin as Harry walked up behind him

"What do you think of these "Harry asked holding up the arm warmers

"They're great" Sirius said as he reached over to look at the tag "but not for 45 dollars" he said shaking his head

"What,why "Harry asked as Evie stepped out of the dressing room

"This only costs 19.95"Evie said as she showed off the black revealing top.

Evie brought the top and Harry got a pair of black converse shoes that had been on sale.

"Draco has friends over so be nice" Sirius said as he pulled into the driveway of Grimmauld Place and they got out of the car

"Who's Draco "Evie asked as she and Harry ran up the the door

"He's a pest that's staying here for awhile"Harry said as he opened the door

"Hey "Harry said as he walked in and saw 5 Slythrin boys sitting on the floor by Draco 

"Hey boys" Evie said as she leaned against the door frame and Draco and his friends stared wide eyed at the hottie in front of them. Harry felt himself getting jealous but didn't show his anger. He was after all very good at hiding his emotions.

Evie followed Harry into his room as they locked the door and talked about meaningless things. After what seemed like forever the 2 went downstairs to eat and then followed Draco and his friends outside.Harry and Evie sat on the lawn talking as the other's eyed Evie desperatly trying to get her attention.

"Hey look your little friends are coming over" Evie said through a mouthful of pizza as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked towards them as the rest of the Weasleys headed inside

"Hey Harry "Ron said as they sat down beside Harry

"Pizza" Evie asked handing them all a piece

"I'm Evie Lord by the way" she said

"I'm Ron and this is my little sister Ginny and my friend Hermione" Ron said

"Girlfriend" Hermione snapped "I'm his girlfriend" she said glaring at Ron

"I forgot" Ron whispered shrugging

They all looked up as 2 boys called Evie's name from across the steet

"Let's go Harry"Evie said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet

"You guys can't go to the park after dark anyways right "Harry asked his 3 old friends

"You can't either" Ron said as Ginny glared at Evie who still had a hold of Harry's hand.

Harry ignored him as he followed Evie to the park.They quickly caught up to the boys who all pulled wads of cash out of their pockets upon seeing Evie.

"You guys wanna buy some shit" She asked as she pulled some gum from her pocket

"what you got" the boy asked

"Acid" Evie said as she slipped the gum into his hand and she took the money

"Here" she said as she slipped a piece of gum into Harry's hand "Pay me back when we get home"she whispered as Harry hesitated slightly before unwrapping the gum and putting it into his mouth.They continued to sell the drugs until Evie's pockets were full then walked around aimlessly until they came to the merry-go-round.They quickly climbed onto it and made it spin as fast as it would go as Harry and Evie both used their magic to help it pick up speed.The feeling of the merry-go-round made them feel even higher.Evie and Harry's eyes were both glazed over as they held cigarettes in their hand.Harry had never felt this feeling before. The feeling of perfection. It felt like all was right with the world.

"I see spiders" Harry said as they now lay on the ground

Evie laughed "I see naked people" she said as she leaned over and kissed the guy next to her.A girl climbed on top of Harry and started making out with him. He didn't decline as her hands groped his body.

"Oh my god" Evie screamed as the sprinklers came on and they all ran into them laughing and dancing stupidly under the falling water.

"Hey Harry" Draco shouted walking into the park "Harry"

Harry turned as he heard his name called

"Sirius wants you home now" Draco yelled as Harry followed him blindly back to Grimmauld place

Harry walked in to find Sirius and Remus talking on the couch.

"what do you guys got" Harry asked as he saw the box on the table

"Yeah I got that cloak you wanted" Remus said as Harry picked it up from the box

"Roar I'm a lion" Harry yelled throwing the tissue paper into the air as he stared at the Gryffindor lion on the front

"Harry "Sirius shouted as bits of colored tissue paper fell to the clean floor

"Come on Harry "Evie said as she dragged him to his room.

"Damn how long is this gonna last "Harry asked as he shut his bedroom door

"We got high on acid at the park"Evie sang under her breath as she grinned seductively at Harry as she played with her stomach

"Evie I think my nose is melting off Ew"Harry said as he pulled off his wet shirt

"Do you want me to ground you" Sirius asked storming into Harry's room

"He's gonna ground me" Harry whispered to Evie

"God can't I have any privacy" Harry said as he quickly covered his arms

"What I'm not allowed to see your chest anymore" Sirius asked taken back by Harry's coldness

"No you're not" Harry said shaking his head

"Fine" Sirius said "but we'll talk after Moony leaves" he said walking out of Harry's room

"If he leaves" Harry snapped as he slammed his bedroom door and locking it.He giggled as he turned back to Evie.

After everyone had gone to sleep and he was left alone in his room, he had cut himself once again. 


	16. Return to Hogwarts

Older and Further Away Chapter16:Return To Hogwarts

The weeks passed quickly and Evie and Harry had become inseperable. Evie was always at Grimmauld Place and it seemed that she was the only thing Harry cared about.

Harry awoke at the crack of dawn the morning he was to return to Hogwarts.

"Where's my shoes" Draco asked as he ran down the stairs

"The closet duh" Harry yelled as Evie giggled

"come on" Sirius said trying to get the 3 teenagers to hurry

"the car's ready "Remus yelled as he helped Draco with his trunk.Remus had been staying at Grimmauld Place for the last 2 weeks due to the fact that Tonks had kicked him out and being a werewolf he couldn't stay at his cottage alone. Harry still hadn't forgiven him and avoided him at all costs.

"Is Dumbledore still headmaster" Draco asked as he climbed into the backseat

"Yes he is" Remus answered

"oh joy" Harry mumbled as Evie played with his hair.It was amazing that Evie and Harry hadn't started dating yet.

"Dumbledore's a great man" Sirius scolded as Harry shook his head

"Dumbledore's a liar and a life ruiner and obviously he's passed the torch onto his 2 sucessors"Harry snapped glaring at Sirius and Remus. Harry's words had deeply hurt the 2 men and the rest of the ride was silent.

They soon arrived at King's Cross station as they hurried to the barrier 9 and 3 quarters. The Weasley's met them there but Harry ignored them as he had been doing lately. He had changed alot in the small amount of time that he had been with Evie.

"Ok everyone through "Mrs.Weasley shouted as her only 2 children that still attended Hogwarts and Hermione ran through the barrier

"ok now you 3" Sirius said as he hugged Evie and Draco and went to give Harry a hug only to be pushed away

"Well I'll see you at Christmas" Sirius said

"Don't count on it" Harry muttered as he ran through the barrier followed by Remus leaving Sirius depressed, lonely, and on the edge of a breakdown

The train was crowed as it was every year.Harry and Evie got a compartment to themselves onlt to be joined by Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Harry"Ron said as he sat across from him

"Hey guys" Evie said as she snuggled closer to Harry causing Ginny to glare at her

"How was your summer" Ron asked looking disgusted at Evie and Harry

"It sucked"Harry muttered half asleep as Evie tickled the back of his neck

"Where's that one girl" Evie asked

"Hermione's been made head girl"Ron said grinning "she was so excited"

Harry snorted "Draco was made head boy and he seemed proud of himself"Harry said "It was sickening"

Evie nodded "So we got a bunch of goody two shoes on our hand"Evie said as Ron and Ginny glared at her

"she's not a goody two shoes" Ginny snapped as Evie nodded

"Right" she muttered "Come on Harry" Evie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the compartment leaving Ron and Ginny to calm their anger.

The train ride was long but they finally arrived at Hogwarts. The castle looked as beautiful as ever but Harry no longer called this place home. He called nowhere home. He stepped off the train with Evie and Ashley latched onto each of his arms and Tracy and David behind him.

"This place is fucking huge "David said as Tracy nibbled on his ear

"This place sucks" Harry replied

"Don't worry we don't have to go to classes" Ashley said "we're just here to have fun"

Evie laughed as they got into the carriages and were on their way to Hogwarts

It wasn't long until everyone was gathered in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore's speech

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "and as most of you have heard I am very much alive" he said smiling

"We have some new students from Caplitan who need sorting I believe" he said as he stepped aside and allowed McGonagall to step forward

"Ashley Brooks" McGonagall yelled as Ashley stepped forward and allowed the hat to be placed on her head

"Sixth year, Ravenclaw" the hat shouted.

Soon all of the Caplitan students had been sorted. David nash had been put in Revenclaw 7th year, Tracy Freeland in Gryffindor 6th year, and Evie Lord in Slythrin 7th year.

Food then appeared on everyone's plates as they all started eating.Harry just stared at the food considering the fact that he hadn't eaten in the last 2 weeks as Evie came and sat by him.

"You're sopposed to be at the Slytherin table" Harry said grinning as Evie shook her head

"Let's just blow this place off" she said "There's this really cool club on the outskirts of Hogsmeade I heard about" as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet.

They snuck ot of the Great Hall without anyone noticing and went to the one eyed witch and took the passage to Honeydukes cellar

The club was loud and dark. Metal music blared from the large speakers in the corner as people danced wildly.

"Come on Harry" Evie said putting her hand in his "let's go get a beer" she said as Harry followed her to the bar

"2 firewhiskeys" she yelled to the barmaid

"Here you go" the barmaid said handing them their drinks as she smiled seductively at Harry

"You can go now" Evie snapped as she realized that the barmaid had been flirting with Harry.

Harry coughed and sputtered as he drank down the firewhiskey

"Holy shit" he said "that stuff burns"

Evie nodded "Feels good huh" she said as she slipped a white pill into his hand

"E" she whispered as she stuck one in her mouth and Harry did the same

"Let's dance" Evie yelled over the music as she led him to the dancefloor

"Hey Evie" Harry yelled as she pressed against him "You know there's still alot I don't know about you" he said

"what do you want to know" Evie asked

"What about your family" Harry said as she put his arm around her

"Well my mother died when she went into labor with me and I never knew my real father" she said "and I used to live with foster parents but they recently died in a car accident so now I'm living with my cousin Brooke" she said

"Is Brooke kend to you by blood" Harry asked

"nope she was kend to my foster parents" Evie yelled as they started to feel the effects of the drugs

"Hey you wanna go upstairs" A guy asked as Evie as she nodded

"I'll see ya Harry" she said as she pulled away from him and followed the stranger to the rooms upstairs.

Harry was left standing alone. He quickly went to the bar to get another round of firewhiskey

"Hey" The barmaid said

"Another firewhiskey" Harry said as she poured him one

"What happened to your girlfriend" the barmaid asked

"She's not my girlfriend"Harry replied "we're just friends"

"Oh" The barmaid said as her eyes lit up "What's your name" she asked

"Harry" he said

"Mine's Katy" She said "You want to go upstairs" she asked as all the colors got brighter in Harry's mind. He nodded quickly as she jumped over the counter and led him up the stairs.

She took him to an empty room and started kissing him as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"You're so hot "she whispered as she licked his ear

He laughed as she continued to kiss him. She smiled as she reached to pull his shirt over his head. Harry suddenly stopped her remembering the cuts that marred his once clean arms

"what the hell" Katy asked as he hurried out the door and left her horny on the bed

Harry quickly walked down the hall looking for Evie. He saw her come out of the room 3 doors down from where he had been. She wiped her mouth on her jacket as she ran up to him

"you ready to go" Harry asked as she nodded

"Loser" Katy hissed as she walked past him pulling on her jacket

Harry glared at her as he grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her from the club

"What was that about" Evie growled as they exited the club

Harry just shook his head as they made their way to Honeyduke's cellar to sneak back into the school.

The two giggled loudly as they stepped out of the one eyed witch

"Fuck I'm bored" Harry muttered "Where am i going" he asked Evie as she laughed

"To your dormy thingy" she said as he nodded

"Ouch" he said as he ran into one of the suits of armor that stood in the hall

"Harry Potter" A voice yelled behind him as he turned to find Remus standing there red faced and angry

"I didn't do it" Harry said between giggles

"Why are you out this late" Remus yelled as Dumbledore steped beside him

"Have you been drinking" Dumbledore asked

"no" Harry said quickly

"Do not lie to me Mr.Potter" Dumbledore snapped

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid liar" Harry said angerily

"You know alcohol is not permitted in Hogwarts and there's the fact that you are both underage "Dumbledore said "I shpuld expell you but since this is the first time this will go as a warning" he said

Harry laughed "I don't care what you do" he said as he stumbled and fell forward landing at Remus's feet

"Remus if you would take him to his dorms and I'll escort Miss.Evie" Dumbledore said as Lupin helped Harry to his feet

"Get off of me" Harry yelled as Remus led him to the potrait of the fat lady

"Password" She said "ew what is that smell" she asked

"That is firewhiskey my lady" Harry said as his eyes drooped

"candycorn" Remus said quickly as the fat lady swung open to allow him to enter

"Now Harry you need to get to bed" Remus said as he tried to help him undress

"I can do it myself" He snapped as he clung tightly to his shirt

"fine" Remus said "I'm just gonna go contact Sirius" he said as he turned and walked from the room

Harry glared at him as he left.Harry lay down on the bed without changing and fell fast asleep. 


	17. Bad Influence

Older and Further Away Chapter 17: Bad Influence 

AN: Hey Readers sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been having some family problems so plz forgive me and enjoy chapter 17 of my story!

Harry's head was pounding and his throat burned from the number of times he had gotten up to rush to the bathroom to throw up.His memories from the previous night were fuzzy but he knew he had gotten a lecture and that Sirius would be coming to give him another one today. He quickly got out of bed and hurried to get dressed as classes started in 10 minutes.He grabbed his books and ran out of the common room to find Evie waiting for him by the fat lady.

"Hey" she said smiling "you look sick"

He nodded "I think I'm a little hung over" Harry said rubbing his head

"Here" Evie said handing him a potion "It's a potion to get rid of hangovers"

Harry didn't argue as he tipped up the bottle and drained the contents into his mouth. His headache immediatly went away and he felt better then he ever had in his life

"where did you get this stuff" Harry asked

"I made it" Evie said "I may seem dumb but I'm actually pretty smart"

Harry laughed "Thank merlin for that" he said as they hurried to their potions class.

They walked in as Proffesor Slughorn was giving a lecture on the dangers of the draught of living death

"Hello dear Harry" Slughorn said brightly as he saw Harry walk in the door. He made no comment about the 2 being late as they got a table to themselves in the back.

Proffesor Slughorn continued to lecture them about various potions and asked questions, all of which Evie answered correctly. She was turning out to be smarter then Hermione. Classes flew by with Harry falling asleep and Evie earning points for Slytherin. Finally the class had been dreading came. Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry walked cautiosly into the room and took a seat in the back with David and Evie as Proffesor Lupin took note of his every move. They started out with basic dueling techniques which Harry performed perfectly then moved on to the more advanced ones. As quickly as class had began it had also ended and everyone quickly hurried to the great hall for dinner.

"Harry would you stay back for a moment" Lupin asked as Harry glared at him

"You guys go on without me" Harry whispered to Evie and David as the 2 nodded and left

"What do you want" Harry asked turning his attention back to Lupin

"I just wanted to let you know that Sirius wrote me this morning and he should be here in a few minutes"Lupin whispered "He's worried"

Harry rolled his eyes "I was just having fun" Harry said grinning "No harm done" he said looking at the defence books on the shelves

"There was harm done" Lupin snapped "It's hard to tell how many brain cells you killed last night"

Harry quickly spun around to stare Proffesor Lupin in the eye "Since when does my well being concern you" Harry snapped

"I've always cared about you"Lupin yelled as Harry rolled his eyes

"Well thanks for wasting my time"Harry shouted as he calmly made his way to the door "Good bye" He whispered as he walked out of the room leaving Lupin stunned and hurt by Harry's words

"Hey" Evie said as she jumped from beside Lupin's classroom door "I heard you guys talking"she said

"Yelling more like it" Harry corrected her

"I think you handled it well" Evie said with a smile

"Thanks" Harry said sarcastically "I'm not hungry so go to the Great Hall without me" Harry said as Evie shook her head

"Well i'm not hungry either so let's go have some fun"she whispered

"Like what" Harry asked confused

"You'll see" she said with a grin as she led him to the one eyed witch statue

Harry followed Evie silently through Hogsmeade until they came to a small shop called "Artistic Pain"

"A tattoo shop" Harry asked

"Yup a present from me to you" she said taking some galleons from her purse as she pulled him inside

The room was dark and and bottles of ink and needles lay on every shelf

"Hello" a man said behind them causing them to jump "May i help you"

His appearence frightened Harry. He was very muscular with many tattoo's and piercing's covering his body.

"Yes" Evie said pulling Harry forward "He's considering getting a tattoo" she said as the man pulled out a sheet

"He looks to young" The man snapped

"He's 18 come on I know you're a nice guy" she said stepping forward to rub the man's shoulders

"Ok you're on the chair" the man said to Harry "Choose from these" he said handing the sheet to Harry

Harry quickly chose a cracked skull with red eyes

"Is this gonna hurt" Harry asked as the man bewitched the needle to create the tattoo

The man laughed as he flipped his tongue like a snake "the girls love them" he said smiling at Evie as Harry pulled up his shirt

He has decided to put the tattoo out of sight because he didn't want to give Sirius any other reasons to yell at him.

"On your ab then" the man asked as Harry nodded

The man waved his wand and the needle stuck itself into Harry's skin.He closed his eyes tightly as the needle continued to pierce his skin in the pattern of a skull.Harry was very sore by the time he left the tattoo shop.

Evie and Harry sat outside the shop waiting for the best time to sneak back into the school.Harry rubbed his stomach as he looked up at Evie.

" I have to ask you something"he whispered

"What?" Evie asked

"ok um.. you never did anything with that crusty tattoo guy right" Harry asked

"Yeah" She answered "He ate my pussy" she said biting her tongue seductively

"Oh my god" Harry said disgusted "are you...?"

Evie laughed "I'm kidding idiot" she said as they got to their feet and made their way back to honeyduke's celler

They arrived back at school a few minutes after dinner ended.Harry and Evie said their goodbyes as Harry rushed to Lupin's to meet Sirius.He walked into the room to find a distraught Sirius being comforted by Lupin

"Hey"Harry said causing Sirius to jump up from his seat

"Where have you been" Sirius shouted

"Dinner" Harry answered calmly

"We checked the Great Hall Harry"He snapped

"Well I didn't say where I ate dinner now did I" Harry said as he sat behind Lupin's desk and propped his feet up

"Don't get smart with me" Sirius snapped as he stepped forward and knocked Harry's feet off Remus' desk

"I'm not" Harry snapped "I'm not even really all that smart" He said sarcastically

"What has happened to you" Sirius asked shaking his head "You drink, you sneak out and you're mean to everyone" he whispered

Harry laughed "I'm fine" he said "and so what if i drink that's my fucking business isn't it" he said

"I'm only a teenager" Harry said "and for once i feel normal" he continued stepping closer to Sirius

"So fuck off" he snapped staring Sirius in the eye.Harry quickly turned on his heel and left the room.


End file.
